dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Re-Malacity
Re-Malacity is the reissue of American record producer and rapper DJ Mala's eleven studio album, Malacity (2018). It was released internationally on 14 September 2018 by Virgin EMI Records, and in the United States on 20 September 2018 by 1 Records and Def Jam Recordings. Released seven months after its parent album, Re-Malacity featured five newly recorded songs. Mala announced the re-release in the caption of an Twitter post with the official artwork. Background In September 2018, Mala released her eleventh album Malacity. Following its release, Re-Malacity ''debuted at number three on the US ''Billboard 200 and in the top five of several international markets. The album also topped the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums and Rap Albums charts. It was met with mixed reviews from music critics. The album's second single "Well!" became a breakthrough hit for Mala, peaking at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, holding the top spot for seven consecutive weeks. Release and promotion On June 2018, Mala announced that she would be reissuing her eleventh studio album Malacity. Singles Critical reception Commercial performance Track listing Re-Malacity – Standard edition # Intro (Malacity) ft. Keke Palmer # Kidding Me ft Kid Pix, Quavo, Red Café, Ludacris, Young Thug, Piolo, Hanna, Remy Ma,& Lil Yachty # Well! ft Kehlani # Lots ft Mariah Carey, Trey Songz, Garbage & Kid Pix # us ft T.I., Ms.Lee, Nelly & Usher # Money Hopes ft. Kevin Gates, A$AP Rocky and A$AP Ferg # B Buttom ft. Jeremih, Chance the Rapper and August Alsina # Jinto ft Jill Scott # Loveit ft Aaliyah, Ludacris, Usher, Sleepy Brown, Scar & Big Boi # U Know ft Avant, Toni Braxton & Mario Winans # Nue ft. Nas, Busta Rhymes, Red Café, Royce da 5'9", PJ, Akon, Mary J. Bilge & Ms. Lee # Hoes ft Nicki Minaj # CKS ft. Stevie Wonder and Justin Timberlake # Love Baby ft Aminé, T.I., Chamillionaire, Shawnna and Teairra Mari # Poor Boy ft The-Dream, Tee Grizzly, Jeremih, DeJ Loaf, T-Pain & YG # Girls Time ft. Lil Kim, Foxy Brown, Lauryn Hill, Queen Latifah, Missy Elliott, and Ms. Lee # Paris ft Kendrick Lamar, Keyshia Cole & Future # Heathcare ft. Adele and Ed Sheeran # Free ft Lloyd, Ty Dolla $ign, Mario, Trey Songz, Brandy, Kent Jones and Ciara # Put it ft Ariana Grande, Ms.Lee, Takeoff & Lil Odel # We ft Keri Hilson, Jim Jones, Eve, Beanie Sigel, J. Cole & Juelz Santana # Glad ft Beyonce, Ms.Lee, & Jay-Z # Football ft Ms. Lee, LL Cool J, Swizz Beatz, Fat Joe, Ja Rule, Freeway, Memphis Bleek, DMX, Method Man, Ty Dolla $ign, & The Game # Please ft Fabolous, Jadakiss, Wiz Khalifa, French Montana, T.I., Meek Mill, Wale, Nelly, Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, Travis Scott & Snoop Dogg # Malacity ft Mary J Bilge, Swizz Beatz, Farrah King, Neosha King, Jake Inilia, Piolo, & Jazze Pha # I Prepared ft Chris Brown, Big Sean, T.I., Diddy, Cassie, Ray J, Pharrell Williams & Ms. Lee # On The Place ft G-Eazy, Alessia Cara, Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Tory Lanez # Superstar ft. Charlie Wilson, 6lack and Offset # Greattime ft Lil Uzi Vert, Migos, Babyface, & Bobby V. # GODDAMN ft. 21 Savage, Lil Odel, Fetty Wap and O.T. Genasis # Teamwork ft Monica # Another Friend ft. Mila J # Save it My Life ft Chris Brown, Tank, and Rick Ross # Freedom DJ ft. Charlie Wilson, Kyle, and Bryson Tiller # Goaliee ft. Pleasure P, Kelly Rowland, Wyclef Jean and Shakira # Sunny Outside ft. Nelly Furtado # Things! ft. Ed Sheeran, Fetty Wap and Kelly Clarkson # Customers ft K-Ci & JoJo # Heartbreak ft Marsha Ambrosius # S.O.L.O. ft Kodak Black, YoungBoy Never Broke Again, Nas, French Montana, Red Café, Da Brat, Ameriie, 2 Chainz and Quavo # Get Party ft. A Boogie wit da Hoodie, Fetty Wap, SZA, MadeinTYO, Pusha T & YFN Lucci # 4get it ft. Dej Loaf, Chance the Rapper, Dreezy & G-Eazy # Some One ft. SZA # Summer Roses ft. Miguel, Yo Gotti, Future, & Zayn # Hook Tree ft. Gucci Mane, Frank Ocean, CeeLo Green, Pharrell Williams, Justin Bieber and Missy Elliott # WANT ft. Justin Timberlake, CeeLo Green and Timbaland # Google ft. Remy Ma, Usher, Lil Yachty and Tory Lanez # Alone ft. Tory Lanez # Princess ft. Hanna, Rico Love, Eric Bellinger, Lil Odel and Iamsu! # Chef! ft. Yelawolf # On The Top ft Ty Dolla $ign, YG, 21 Savage, Cardi B., Yo Gotti and E-40 # Brighter ft Ella Mai Deluxe Edition # Award ft Phresher, Gucci Mane, Kendrick Lamar and Kanye West # Highest ft Angel Haze # Every Freekin ft. Joyner Lucas # Corporate ft Halsey # 4 o'clock ft H.E.R. # Goomer ft Queen Naija # Junior and Senior ft. KYLE, Lil Pump, Gunna and Lil Baby # FALLIN LOVE! ft. XXXTentacionCategory:Albums Category:DJ Mala Category:2010s Category:Fictional albums Category:2010s albums Category:2018 Category:2018 albums